Lost Loves, Remembered Loves
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Everyone knew that Ashara and Oberyn would wed. Everyone knew it


Even as children Ashara and Oberyn were drawn to each other and all around them could see that. Most knew that one day they would become husband and wife, inseparable. Even the Princess of Dorne could see that they already loved each other and though she briefly thought of wedding Oberyn to Cersi Lannister she was glad that nothing came of it. Escipally as she had come to love Ashara as a daughter. Ashara would grow up with Elia and Oberyn and though Doran was to old to have played with his siblings and Ashara, he was close to her as well. Doran was one of those that saw how his brother was with the darling of Dayne and knew that they would love each other till the day they die.

Arthur had seen the connection between his sister and Oberyn when he came back to Dorne and while he had doubts that the prince was worthy of his sister, he did see how happy his sister was. How she beamed in happiness any time the prince was there and Arthur saw how Oberyn acted around her, doing anything Ashara wanted. Even the most ridiculous of things just to make his sister happy. So while Arthur would not see his sister with anyone that would make her unhappy or see her harmed, Arthur decided to give it time. He would watch Oberyn and if he did a single thing to make his sister have a moment of pain, he would introduce Oberyn to Dawn but if Oberyn made Ashara happy then he would allow their union.

Elia had watched her brother and the sister of her heart their entire lives and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that no one would ever give them more happiness than with each other. They were literally made for each other and all Elia wanted was their happiness. Not to mention Elia wanted Ashara to be part of her family in all ways, to be her sister completely. So Elia was always their champion and when they fought, Elia listened to them, comforted them and guided them back to each other. Even if she didn't quite understand how their relationship worked.

Elia wanted them together and happy and did everything she could to ensure it. So when Ashara came to her after learning of Obara and what Oberyn had done to get her. And wondered if she had been a fool to love someone so callous and cruel, Elia comforted her and reminded her that Oberyn loved her. Would never even dream of harming her or doing anything that made her unhappy. Even though Elia was unhappy with both what Oberyn had done and him having a child with another. Elia had a brief moment of hesitation wondering if her brother deserved Ashara after all but then he came in and saw them. Oberyn moved to their side and kneeled down beside them. Taking Ashara's hand in his.

"Ashara, i know what I did was not...quite right and I never intended for you to find out about that side of me...I know that we have an agreement to be with others until we are ready to settle down and be with each other alone but I know that...its different when you have to hear talk about me...What I did to get Obara. The poisons on my blades and...Other things...Your...adventures are not as known...It is difficult for you.""

"It is not difficult...I would just prefer not to hear of you being you...cruel to a woman who just wanted her child." Oberyn moved to argue but stopped when Elia glared at him. "I would prefer not to hear of such things, yes but I would rather you did not do such things at all...Your dalliances I have granted you permission as you have done the same...Until the day we say our vows we are each free to be with anyone else, do anything else. Afterward...Well, i would not tolerate being betrayed. Not even by you...Until our blood cools, we will not say the words as otherwise we would end up killing each other...Do you love me enough not to do such things that gain peoples attention."

"I love you enough not to do anything that would bring even a single moment of unhappiness."

Elia smiled in contentment as Ashara smiled at Oberyn. All was well again and she knew that Oberyn never broke his word. Ashara was in safe hands.

With the tourney of Harendale soon to be upon them, Ashara was quite looking forward to it. Being copped up in King's Landing was driving her insane, she was not meant to be in one place long. Ashara had always been a free spirit and wanted to return to journeying across Westroes and the Free Cities with Oberyn but Elia was married to Rhaegar and thus bound to the retched place and thus so to was Ashara. For she would never leave her beloved sister behind with the Mad King. Harendale though..That would be interesting.

Oberyn joined them in Kings Landing the day before they were to leave, along with Doran. For they would be at the 'meeting' Rhaegar planned to have about the King. Ashara was quite happy to see him again. They kissed with Arthur, Doran and Elia looking on. Quite happy to be reunited again after months apart. Their siblings looked in quite amusement and happiness to see their siblings happy. Once they pulled away, Oberyn cupped Ashara's cheeks in his hands and looked at her lovingly.

"Ashara Dayne, never will I love anyone but you. You are my heart and soul."

Ashara smiled happily at Oberyn,"And I will only ever love you, Oberyn Martell." Arthur and Doran looked on fondly at their siblings, knowing that soon they would have calmed the fire of their blood and be ready to marry. Soon they would be happy together. Both brothers could not wait for their siblings to be happy and for the children that would soon come of their union. Many children with how much they love each other and both enjoy the carnal acts.

The journey to Harendale was swift and happy for the five of them. Happy to be together once again, all believing that nothing would ever keep them apart for long. For what could. Their love was stronger than anything.

How could anyone know what the place would do to them, what would start in the cursed place that would tear both them and Westores apart forever.

Especially when it started off so well. For in the first day, Ashara met Brandon Stark and felt something that she had never felt before.

The two of them danced around each other, playing with each other but not going further. Nether was sure exactly what they were doing as neither could understand what they felt. Or even exactly what they were doing with each other. All Ashara knew was that Brandon inspired in her things only Oberyn ever had and she had many lovers but none like him.

Being with Brandon filled her with such fire and such love that Ashara was almost overwhelmed with it Not to the degree that Oberyn could inspire her but close. A part of Ashara actually, secretly believe that maybe Brandon could be...one day be the same as Oberyn.

Oberyn watched the way Ashara with Brandon and a part, that he would not acknowledge,did not like how she behaved around him but he wasn't jealous. He wasn't. Still though Oberyn made his own move and that move caused the three of them to bed each other. The game had ended with Oberyn's action. Ashara and Oberyn had rarely shared lovers as they had no interest in sharing each other when they were together but with Brandon they did. And for a few days they were happy together. Completely unaware of what was to come.

What had been between them ended with all the smiles as Rhaegar rode past his own wife and laid the flowers on Lyanna's head. And only Ashara's tight grip on Oberyn's arm kept him from leaping up and killing Rhaegar. Ashara was forced to basically drag him to their chambers and held him there until Doran and Elia arrived to help calm him. He raged all night but eventually calmed down when Elia reminded him that whatever Rhaeagr did, she was his wife and that would never change. She had bared him a daughter already and was pregnant with a second child. Elia did not care what Rhaegar did privately but she would ensure he never did it publically again. Elia would handle it, not Oberyn. And not by trying to kill Rhaegar.

Ashara was relived to see Oberyn calmed but she was not, she was angry at the insult Rhaegar had done to her sister and she wanted to kill him just as much as her love. Elia was so much more deserving than the inbred prince but nothing could be done about it for now so Ashara put her attention on insuring that Oberyn was completely calmed by taking him to her bed. To her discomfort she discovered that it felt..different without Brandon with them despite him only sharing their bed for a few nights. It was oddly queer to miss something that was not truly theirs but miss it she did.

And miss it forever as Ashara and Oberyn discovered the next morning. For news of the Starks leaving was all over Harendale.

Ashara moved swiftly to where she had learned they were preparing to leave and Brandon instantly moved to her side and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately

"I'm sorry I could not come say goodbye to you...With so much going on I.." Ashara put a finger over his mouth.

"Hush. I understand...I will miss you though...Will you write to me?" Ashara was amazed to find herself asking for something. Never before had she had to ask anything from a man. Not when they had always granted her anything without asking but with Brandon...She wanted everything.

"I will...And I will ask my father to dissolve my bethoral. So we can be together...An alliance with the House Dayne...Will mean so much more than with Tully."

"Brandon.. We cannot.. I will marry Oberyn one day...I love him. I thought you understood that."

"I know you love him but how could you marry someone that will never be loyal to you alone."

"He will...When its time...Brandon, you will always be welcome in our bed and at our side but...I will marry Oberyn and be part of the Martell family as I was always meant to be...You should marry your Tully bride. ..It will not prevent your place at our side or in our bed. Do your duty to your family and follow your heart to our side."

Brandon was about to argue, to try to win her to his way of thinking when Oberyn arrived." Listen to her, Stark. Ashara will be my bride and wife. but you can be our lover. Our only lover. For I will remain loyal to Ashara. the only one to ever cause me to think of loyalty."

"I cannot be your wife, Brandon but I will always be your love. Now take your sister away before she can harm my sister any further." Ashara kissed him passionately and then watched as Oberyn did the same. The sight causing her to want to drag the both of them away to Starfall and never let them leave her chambers again. Instead she let Brandon touch her gently, a light caress to her face before turning and getting on his horse.

Ashara watched as Brandon rode away from Harendale with his brothers and sister, completely unaware that it was the last time she would ever see him again. That soon he would be cruelly taken from her, from them and she would be forced to watch it. Held in the arms of Arthur. Or that she was pregnant with his child and that the child would save her life but cause her not to be there for her sister and her children. Ashara knew none of this as she watched Brandon ride away while Oberyn held her in his arms.

Glad to see Lyanna riding away from his sister but sad to see Brandon go. Both were completely unaware of the fate that was waiting for them.

Ashara knew that somewhere in Dorne, Oberyn was waiting for her to join hm. Waiting for her to wed him as she was always meant to be. Oberyn was waiting for her...and waiting for her daughter. Who he had never met and now never would. Her beloved Branna was dead as was Elia and Aegon and Rhaenyes and Arthur and Brandon and..so many more. Ashara knew that somewhere Oberyn was waiting for her, waiting to fulfill the vows that they had known since childhood they would one day say to each other, as everyone knew they would one day say to each other. For to be in their presence together was to feel the love that existed between them. The love and the passion that had always burned so fully and clearly between them, waiting to consume them both.

Ashara knew that Oberyn was waiting for her and as she looked down at the raging sea below her, she was more sorry than she would ever be able to express that he would have to wait so long for her.

Ashara Dayne, regarded by many as the most beautiful woman in all Westores, closed her eyes and remembered growing up in the Water Gardens. Playing with Oberyn and Elia, remembered dancing with Brandon and Arthur at Harendale, remembered creating Branna, remembered Elia, remembered the birth of Aegon and Rhaenys, remembered the heated kisses between Oberyn, nothing more till they wed. Remembered ...Ashara remembered and fell.

Not one person who had ever seen the two of them together had ever doubted that Ashara Dayne and Oberyn Martell would one day marry once they had calmed their blood. No one had ever doubted it. Yet doubted it they should for they would never marry. A fact that hit Oberyn hard when word reached them that Ashara had jumped from Starfall to her doom. The news drove Oberyn to his knees as he screamed out in agonizing grief. He had lost all. His sister. Her children and now the one person he would ever love more than his family. Ashara was dead and with her went his heart.

Doran gathered Oberyn into his arms the moment he arrived and tried his best to comfort his younger brother even as tears cascaded down his own cheeks. For he had now lost both of his sisters, for Ashara had been his sister even though Oberyn had yet to marry her. For Doran had known Ashara held his brother's heart in her slim graceful hands from the moment he had seen them together and knew that one day they were to wed...Only not. Ashara had too much taken from her, too much done to her and she had thrown her life away and was now lost to them forever. And unlike with Elia, there was none they could truly blame. No one person they could lay all their hatred on. For so much had happened that would have caused Ashara to do something so devastating.

Losing Elia and the children, Brandon's death, Arthur's death, the death of her daughter...So much that happened to Ashara and Doran wished that she had come to them, come to him for help instead of diving off a balcony. Doran would have done anything to help her, anything to heal her from all that had hurt her. If only she had remembered that, remembered that it was not just Elia that had loved her, had held her as sister. If only...If she had but remembered Doran wouldn't have to mourn two sister and have to heal his brother, prevent his brother from following in the footsteps of Ashara. Holding his sobbing little brother, Doran wished that Ashara had remembered that while she had lost much, she still had many that loved her.

Doran comforted Oberyn as best he could and when Oberyn would not stop, he gave him something to help him sleep.

Once Oberyn was sleeping a drugged sleep, he watched his brother and sobbed. Finally letting out all of his grief now that there was no longer anyone needing him.

Ashara, his beloved littlest sister was dead.

Oberyn was destroyed and would never be the same again and neither would Doran.

Doran knew that despite the lovers they had taken, and the children they had with others, Ashara and Oberyn had loved each other more than any other. He knew that the only reason they had not wed was because they wanted to fulfill their passions until they would only ever need each other. For Doran was the only one to know that Ashara and Oberyn had vowed to be with only each other once they spoke their vows. That after they said the words, they would belong completely and utterly to each other. No other would ever come between them. That was the reason they waited to wed and that was the reason that they were to be wed in a months time. Or at least that was to have been the plan before all of this had started. They had finally been ready to belong only to each other and then the War happened.

Ashara lost Brandon, the only man that ever came close to being chosen over Oberyn in her hurt and the father of her beloved daughter.

Ashara lost the sister of her heart and the children of her sister.

Ashara lost her daughter.

Ashara lost her beloved brother at the hands of the brother of the man she loved.

Ashara lost the will to live and took her own life.

Oberyn lost his sister and her children.

Oberyn lost the love of his life and the mother of what would have been his children.

Oberyn lost the only woman he would have ever wed.

Doran looked at the drugged form of his brother and knew.

Doran had lost his sisters and their children.

Doran had lost his brother.

For he knew that all that truly mattered in Oberyn had died the moment Ashara had jumped from that balcony and all that was left was the wild, lustful and angry man that would never have a moment of true happiness again.

Doran had lost all of his siblings in the name of love.


End file.
